Protagonist (PO)
The protagonist of Persona O is a third year, transfer student of Manama Arts Academy. After being disowned by her parents, she moves in with her cousin, Kyoya Akatsuka, and his girlfriend, Miyu Rochelle, in Otaru. Appearances * Persona O: Protagonist * Persona Q4: The Labyrinth Chronicles: Protagonist; Kaname Akamatsu (default) Design Personality Initially, the protagonist is more stubborn than past protagonists and more chipper than shy. Profile Persona O The protagonist is the great great granddaughter of the manga artist, Fujio Akatsuka. From the time she was in grade school, she wanted to pursue the arts and eventually work in the designing field of media. However, her parents wanted her to focus on a career in the medical field as a doctor, believing that she'll make more money than in the arts. Following her third high school year, the protagonist still refused to pursue a doctor's degree and so was disowned by her enraged parents, traumatizing her. Her cousin in Otaru, Kyoya Akatsuka, took up responsibility for her and so she took the train to reach her new town. Before arriving at the station in Otaru, Kyoya calls the protagonist and says that he won't be able to pick her up and so his girlfriend will be there instead. The protagonist arrives at the station and meets Miyu Rochelle, Kyoya's girlfriend. Miyu leads the protagonist to their flat in a quieter part of the city and the protagonist gets situated in her new room, which can be customized later on. They are joined by Kyoya in time for dinner, which the adults discuss about the protagonist’s enrollment at Manama Arts Academy and giving her a tour of Otaru. The protagonist goes to bed for the night and awakens in the Velvet Room for the first time. She’s greeted by one of the attendants, Oswald, who explains the function of the Velvet Room. Oswald leads the protagonist to the ballroom, which Igor occupies and is joined by Oswald’s five younger, identical brothers who are also attendants. The protagonist is explained to save the world from losing something vital to it and she quickly accepts the responsibility. She then wakes up back in her room. Persona Q4: The Labyrinth Chronicles The protagonist is discovered in one of the locked rooms of the first Labyrinth, Trip on Melody Road. The P6 protagonist senses that she is different from the other Persona users, but recognizes her school uniform as being from Manama Arts Academy. The group is suddenly ambushed by the FOE Semiquaver Megalith, which the PO protagonist summons Doremi to counter it. Despite the combined strength of the team, they are forced to flee with the help of her Attendants. Should the player not give the PO protagonist a name, the default will name her "Kaname Akamatsu." After the introductions, the PO protagonist voices her worries about her cousin and her friends, who are all Persona users like she is. Battle Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Persona O Category:Persona Allies Category:Main Protagonists Category:Persona O Characters Category:Persona O Persona user